


Симбиоз

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Corruption Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), WTF Kombat 2021, грибы во всем своем великолепии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Внутри нее белые нити поедают смерть. Создают жизнь.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Симбиоз

"Я заболела" — набирает Рози, с трудом попадая на нужные клавиши двумя еще чувствующими пальцами правой руки.   
Это правда: у нее белесая россыпь на дёснах и языке, тонкие полупрозрачные нити протянулись вдоль горла, оплели лёгкие и расцвели пятнами на плечах и лице. Она не чувствует левой руки, но знает: нити расползаются вдоль костей, мягкие, нежные, голодные. Как объятия, думает Рози и улыбается своему бледному отражению.

Это ложь: она никогда не чувствовала себя лучше. Белые нити, что переплетаются с нервами, венами и мышцами, что растворяют кости и расцветают каждую ночь перед глазами, оставляя наутро дыры в мозгу и провалы в памяти, что срываются спорами и желчью с губ — эти белые нити шепчут ей. Любят ее.

Сейчас она — прах, и пыль, и смерть, и ссоры, обиды, бессонные ночи, крики и слезы, мертвые ткани, мертвые клетки. Но внутри нее зреет обещание нового мира.  
Внутри нее белые нити поедают смерть. Создают жизнь.

Кожа с левого плеча отходит легко — как кора с гнилого дерева, долгими серыми полосами, открывая хлипкую мякоть. Она рассматривает их пристально, словно картинку в анатомическом атласе, словно фотографию с места преступления; словно это не ее тело, не сквозь ее мышцы и не из ее рыхлой кости прорастают ярко-красными волнами грибы.

Рози чувствует их под пальцами: шершавые, все еще липкие; чувствует ими — грубые, тяжёлые пальцы, слишком сильные, слишком опасные.  
Рози смеется. Стягивает ненужную серую кожу, едва слушающимися пальцами соскабливает темное мясо — осторожно, чтобы не задеть молодые, бледные еще грибы, дать им свободу, но не забрать слишком много.

Ей стоило бы пойти в больницу — раньше, когда дышать стало тяжело, когда в ванную бегала откашливать желтую слизь и когда все больше и больше сахара добавляла в свой чай — три, пять, семь ложек, песнь в мыслях становится громче и ближе; сейчас от этого будет мало толку. Сейчас ей страшнее расстаться с грибами, чем умереть из-за них — переродиться из-за них? Переродиться _вместе с ними?  
_ Зрение, кажется, подводит ее все чаще, и отражение в зеркале плывет и мутнеет, и вокруг все зыбкое, ненастоящее; Рози вслушивается в бессловесный шепот и _знает_ , что ждать осталось недолго.

Ее договор с острыми белыми шляпками, вспарывающими уголки губ, и с треснувшими темными пятнами на щеках (слишком рано: пусть слабо, но она все еще чувствует боль и страх — хоть и не знает, свой ли или же молодой, нежной грибницы, что дрожит и цепляется за кость, и на чей крик о помощи отзывается даже сухая корка налета на бедрах), и с черными наростами на затылке под волосами — старше, чем все человечество.  
Важнее, чем “договор” с Институтом.


End file.
